El retorno de la sombra
by Dorian Starlight
Summary: Sombra ha regresado.


El retorno de la sombra

* * *

Despiertas con mucho ímpetu al ver que aún es de noche, frotas tus ojos con vigor, aún no te acostumbras a la penumbra, algo no te deja dormir, una sensación extraña te aturde, te levantas de tu pequeño cesto, aquella molestia te abraza el cuerpo y no te suelta, bajas por aquellas escaleras de madera, llevas contigo una vela para alumbrar tu camino.

Das un grito por el dolor en tu pecho, te tapas la boca ya que no quieres despertar a aquella pony de crin y pelaje morado, caminas por aquella biblioteca llegas al final del recorrido, cierras la puerta con sutileza para no hacer ruido, empiezas a dar pasos cortos y pausados, tú extraña sensación te incita a dar pasos más y más fluidos, te das cuenta, estas corriendo, llegas a la entrada del bosque everfree.

-hace mucho frio-Exclamas monótonamente.

-¿Qué me inquieta tanto?-

Te adentras a aquel bosque, una extraña neblina cubre tus patas, te llenas de miedo al oír tantos sonidos, alaridos, crujidos y aullidos estruendosos.

Las ramas de los árboles se caen a tus pies, casi te golpean, tus escamas se erizan, volteas a todos lados en busca de la razón de aquello que te incomoda.

Un árbol entero cae en tu comino, lo saltas torpemente, pues en el transcurso te caes y te pegas en la cara, te quitas el polvo de tu cara, te limpias la sangre y sigues tu camino.

Empiezas a escuchar una voz que te llama a lo lejos, la neblina se hace más densa, y te impide moverte rápido, con toda cautela caminas por un sendero que va en línea recta. Caes por segunda vez, te levantas, tú vela se ha consumido totalmente, agarras una pequeña rama, de tu osico sacas un poco de fuego para prender la vara, sigues tu comino otra vez iluminado.

La voz que te producía ese extraño sentimiento era esa, comienzas a correr en la búsqueda de aquella voz masculina que tanto te perturba, aquella voz se interna en el bosque aún más de lo que ya estaba, tú tratas de seguirle el paso pero es inútil.

Esa molesta voz se burla de ti, tu enojo produce que expulses fuego de tu osico.

Das paso tras paso con firmeza, el miedo se esfumó.

Con cada paso arrasas con las ramas, te sientes lleno de valentía, sigues con tu camino, vuelves a escuchar esa voz.

-Ven acá.

-Ven, ven, ven, ven.

Tu voz se agrava para dar una simple pero razonable respuesta.

-Cállate, si llego te arrepentirás de haberme despertado.

-Patética alimaña, cállate de una vez, recuerda bien esta voz pues va a ser la última que escuches un tu inútil vida.

Tu pequeña luz se ha apagado tu vista se vuelve a acostumbrar a la penumbra, la neblina no te deja ver, caminas y caminas sin saber que vas en círculos.

Tu instinto te lo menciona en tus adentros, reaccionas al escuchar

Llegan a tu mente vagos recuerdos de aquella inquietante voz, te pones un minuto a organizar tosa aquellas memorias vagas, pasan cinco minutas y sigues uniendo pensamiento tras pensamiento, uniéndolos como si fuesen las estructuras de un gran edificio sin final, una espiral eterna como el tiempo te tiene atrapado.

Tus escamas se erizan así como también tus ojos cambian una expresión de pensamiento a una de temor y desesperación.

-Sombra.

Mencionas aquel nombre y todas tus escamas se erizan aún más de lo que ya estaban, empiezas a temblar, tu mandíbula se mueve con desesperación, tu ritmo cardiaco aumenta cada segundo que pasas en aquel bosque.

-Tu miedo me ha venido bien ya me estaba muriendo por un temor como el que tú me has dado, te e maldecido durante meses, te estarás preguntando el porqué de que no esté muerto y pudriéndome en el tártaro y te daré la respuesta puesto que estos son los últimos minutos de tu patética existencia, cuando el poder del corazón de cristal me esfumo no me mato, soy como una plaga, como los más bajos y odiados animales, como lo son las patéticas cucarachas, el miedo me nutre así como los desperdicios a las alimañas, solo me retuvieron, el miedo de los ponys me mantiene vivo y ese es el motivo de que yo no esté muerto.

-Tengo que avisar a mis súbditos que yo el rey sombra he vuelto a reclamar lo que es mío, el reino de cristal y después tomare equestria.

-Debo irme, twilight me llama.

Empiezas a correr lo más rápido posible pero no te mueves de ese mismo punto, en frente tuyo se aparece el rey sombra te toma con uno de sus cascos, te empieza a levantar, te atraviesa con su cuerno de hierro, tu sangre es derramada por el lugar, en la entrada del bosque everfree yaces muerto y mutilado, en una gran roca junto a ti hay un lema escrito con tu propia sangre que dice:

SOMBRA HA REGRESADO.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, este es mi primer fic. Espero sus reviews.**


End file.
